


Han'giza

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien Culture, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Gen, Needles, Ryloth | Twi'lek, Slice of Life, Tattoos, Twi'leks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: Jacen is old enough for his Han'giza; The tattoos that ties him to his clan, culture and ancestors. It marks him as a young man of his clan and protects him from bad luck and evil spirts.
Relationships: Cham Syndulla & Hera Syndulla, Cham Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Han'giza

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly tried to find out what tattoos are called in twi'lek culture and why, so I just went along with just calling it tattoos, so after looking up legends words I came up with Han'giza  
> Han- sharp  
> Giza- needle
> 
> Thanks to rebel_wren for letting me use Hera's tattoos from http://archiveofourown.org/works/18689503 .It good, read it.

Jacen had always had a fascination with her tattoos, both the han'giza and later acquired ones. He would often gently, when she allowed him to, run his fingers and trace them out. He would just admire them quietly or ask questions, like if it hurt or why she got them or what do they mean. She would tell him, he knew the stories but she liked telling him. like the lightaber tattoo on her arm she got not to long after kanan died. Or the moon mother trinity she got to honer her mother. The boy just listened to her, enjoying her tell him the stories. So it wasn't a surprise to Hera when he asked.

"When do I get mine?" He asked one day after asking her to tell him the leeku story again.

As Jacen was born male, he wouldn't get the eyebrows tattoos at the age of 5 like she had. But luckily anyway he had his father's eyebrows, if Jacen had been born a girl and more twi looking, Hera probably would have cried during the whole process. But she kept that to herself. So on his 9th birthday she had probably one of the most serious discussions she had probably ever had with Jacen.

"Do you really want the han'giza, you know there never going to come off?" She asked him.

"Yes mama," He said, "I want to be pretty like you."

"You are pretty." Hera said.

"No," Jacen protested, "So the spirits of the ancestors are happy with us, and bring misfortune on to us for being ugly and ungrateful for there sacrifices and hospitality."

Hera was impressed, he had be listening to her and her stories.

"Alright, let's make the ancestors proud." Hera had said.

So a week after his 9th birthday, they went to ryloth and stayed in the rebuilt syndulla house. It was similar to the first syndulla home, except there was a conversation pit in the sitting room. And of course Jacen bee lined to it when they first arrived.

"Your mother was friends with an architect, he offered to redesign the house for free," Cham had said, "I declined at first, but he convened me about the conversation pit." 

"Mom would have liked it." Hera said.

"She would." Cham said.

To be honest, Jacen was the only thing keeping them in touch. Hera had promised herself to try and continue contact with her father before Jacen was born. But honestly, Jacen was the glue holding this relationship all together. What cham lacked as a father he made up for as a grandfather; Loving, caring, encouraging, and supportive, Hera was almost jealous of it. But she loved seeing Jacen So happy, the boy honestly deserved the galaxy. So after eating dinner everyone went to the conversation pit and just sat there as Jacen talked to them.

"Grandpa, when did you get your tattoos?" The boy had asked.

"Well, I was an adult when I got mine, I didn't want any when I was your age." Cham said.

"Where you afraid of the ancestors?" Jacen asked.

"'No,'" Cham said, "'i was going to get my ears pierced and my teeth sharpened later so I didn't see why I needed tattoos.'"

'Great he'll want that too.' Hera thought, thinking about Jacen asking her for piercings.

Jacen was just transfixed on his grandfather, listening to him tell the stories. Hera was sitting in the corner of the pit, watching on, head on her arm. She didn't realize she had to fallen asleep until she felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder, her father was looking down at her with a gentle smile. They said nothing about it, she just went to her bed and he went to his.

The next morning Jacen was up before everyone, dressed quickly, and rushed down the stairs, he was in the pit again when Cham was up. He smiled down at his grandson but the boy sat there quietly, almost nervously. Cham saw that and got down and sat down in the pit next to Jacen.

"What is wrong?"the man asked.

"Will it look good on me, I don't have leeku like you and mom." The boy said.

"Do you think it will look pretty?" Cham asked.

"Yes." Jacen asked.

"Alright, do you want them?" Cham asked.

Jacen thought for a moment before saying, "yes, I do."

Cham pulled Jacen into a hug to which the boy returned, and the two stud leaving the conversation pit, and going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The two enjoying each others company while making breakfast together, it was something simple and filling, there was going to be a bigger meal much later. Hera rolled into the kitchen, Cham made a joke that she used to only come out and eat before hiding again. Hera just laughed but Jacen didn't think she found it as funny as grandpa did. Once everyone had ate it was time to see the cleric. They where to meet half way.

When Hera imagined a cleric, she saw an elderly man or woman covered in robes and wrinkles. Smelt like old flowers and herbs, reciting the stories and sing the songs of old in a tired whispery voice, knew every prayer of the moon goddess from important to something as superficial as a lost button of a glove. Someone who could navigate the caves in total darkness from the sound of there feet and memory alone. But that is not what she saw.

Cham had found the cleric for them, and promised that it was the best one the the province. 

But what Hera saw was a girl, probably no older then Ezra when she last saw him. She was dressed and screamed youth with her bright clothing and many beads, blue skin smooth and clear. Hera had to stop herself from judging any further, she had 13 year-olds serving under her in the war, age is sometimes just a number. Doesn't mean she had to like it.

"Cleric Ismay." Cham said walking up to her taking her hands

"Cham Syndulla." Said Ismay, a big smile on her face, she squeezed his hand softly.

They talked like old friends that haven't seen each other and just so happened to meet each other at a caff shop. Hera felt like a poor caff shop employee trying to take an order. She was holding Jacen's hand, and they both watched on. When they did brake apart from there conversation, it felt like almost 30's minutes, Ismay and Cham walked to them. Now that the girl was closer to her, Hera smelt the soft smell of lilies.

"Hello, I'm Ismay the cleric." The girl introduced herself, her voice was softer then a girl her age.

"Hello." Hera said.

"Hi." Jacen said.

The girl looked down at Jacen and smiled, then going down to his level. She held out her hands and Jacen shyly placed his hand in hers.

"So you wish to have a Han'giza?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Alright." Ismay said.

The girl stud up but she still held Jacen's hand.

"Let's go to my house." The girl said.

Hera and Cham stayed back as the cleric lead on, she was asking Jacen questions, not about the tattoo, but about other things, like his school and friends. The boy would answer, giving details about his favorite subjects and his favorite games. Hera watched them, not saying anything, just followed to the tiny settlement. Hera didn't remember it's name, it was a new one, built in the last few years. In her opinion it was kinda cute, a walled in town with orchards planted around it. Those they saw out and about from there homes, young and old alike, bowed to Ismay. She ether placed her free hand over her chest and bowed back. As the town was so small they reached the house in no time and Ismay' s house was basically everything Hera ever imagined a cleric's house to ever be. It was square stone building with a large garden wall with a tree grown over it, and none of the walls where left blank, it was painted in black Orange and red paint in Twi'lek patterns. Hera could hear the sounds of wind chimes and bells, most likely hanging in the trees. But the inside was where the cleric really came out. The sitting room was decorated in the gotty style that felt familiar to her, and when she looked up she saw the herbs hanging from the ceiling drying, tide together with twine. From the kitchen door anErebus Twi'lek saw them and returned to the kitchen.

"Élodie, don't be shy." Ismay said, then turned to back to the Syndullas, "sorry my sister is shy, please sit."

Hera, Cham and Jacen sat down on the cushions, finding a comfortable places to sit. Ismay left them alone and entered the kitchen and a few moments later Élodie, returned carrying a try of snacks. She sat them down, flower cookies, dried fruit, and seed cake. 

"Please enjoy." She said, voice quiet.

"Thank you." Jacen said taking a slice of seed cake.

Hera then moved her studying of Ismay and the house to Élodie, she was a teenager and Erebus Twi'lek, rare because erebus twi'leks occur randomly, melanism is what Hera thinks it's called. So Élodie had white and sliver tattoos, and they honestly looked like stars in the void of space, her orange eyes reminded Hera of harvest moons. Élodie noticed Hera watching her and seemed to sink into the floor. Hera looked away feeling a little bad, She picked up a flower cookie and ate it quietly. Ismay entered the living room carrying a box she walked over to a small coffee table pushed to the wall. She opened the box, pulling out a cloth to cover the table, then she pulled out a candle and a bowl. Placing both on the table she looked back at the small group of people, and was about to say something when the door of the house opened and a elderly woman entered. Now that woman was what Hera thought of when someone said cleric.

"Welcome home grandma." Said Élodie.

The woman smiled at her granddaughter and looked over to the Syndullas.

"Aw what do we have here?" She asked the room.

"Han'giza grandma." Said Ismay.

"Good, good," said the woman and sat down next to Élodie.

Cham of course introduced himself to her than his daughter and grandson, the woman put her hand over her heart and bowed slightly, introducing her self a cleric Mara. Ismay was still saying up the table and asked Élodie to get her some flowers while she herself went to get a vase. With both women gone grandmother looked over to Jacen.

"Child come here so I can study you." The woman said, and Jacen oblige.

The boy walked over to the elder and sat in front of her, she took his hand into hers and studied him. Her fingers where cold and smooth, and every joint in her hand was swollen from years of work. And to Jacen she smelt of tea and dried flowers. He stayed still as the woman studies him, her cool fingers brushing over his arms and neck, pressing down from time to time. She lifted one of his arms and checked the width.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hera from her spot.

"Checking his skin, he has nice thick skin perfect for tattooing." Grandma said, lowering his arm.

The woman then held Jacen's arms on the side and kissed his forehead. It was a cold wet kiss and Jacen couldn't help but cringe, and she laughed as the boy pulled away probably used to the reaction children gave her or thinking it was a joke, no one was sure. Ismay and Élodie returned and place a vase with flowers on the little table. Hera and cham realized that it was an alter. Ismay then waved Jacen over so the two of them could sit down in front of it. Once the boy sat with her along with her family. Cham had to lead Hera over so they to where sitting in front of the alter. Ismay then lit the candles. She then lead a prayer

"Oh great mother and great ancestors, allow your guidance for our cousin Jacen, who today is getting his ancestral marks to honor you in life and in death. Protect him as he goes under the process of purification of the physical body, so that in death his spirit doesn't wonder. Oh great mother bless us and and ancestors protect us, bless us be."

The prayer was over and every one but Ismay and Jacen stayed.

"I needed you to pray to all your ancestors, asking them for protection." She said to the boy.

"Okay." Jacen said.

The boy was then left alone so he could do that and Jacen wondered who he needed to ask. His grandmother and uncle maybe, maybe even his father. Hera had raised jacen to look for his own beliefs, even though she herself was partial to the Force and Jacen was as well. But he did what he was told to do.

So he started with his Grandma, asked if she would protect him as he get tattoos, grandpa talked about her more then mama ever did, it was sad, like when people talk about his father. Then he moved to his uncle, the one Jacen was named after and was no older then. Mama and grandpa told him that he was young when he died, but he loved fruits and had a favorite toy, a speeder, but that was all. His uncle Jacen died before he grew into himself. Then he moved to his father, Jacen wondered for a moment what would he call him. Daddy, papa, dad? Jacen wasn't shure, when Jacen normally thought of him he just thought Kanan or my father, everyone normally just calls him Kanan, but that didn't feel right. So he decided to just say Dad.

 _"Dad...its me Jacen, your son. I'm getting tattoos today, I don't know if you had tattoos or something. Just watch over us. Mama misses you, everyone does. Thanks dad."_ Jacen prayed, it felt weird. He didn't know anyone of those people, but he guess it felt nice to talk to them, even though that didn't talk back. he just sat there for a long moment, just still as the elders around him talked to themselves. Then Ismay touched his shoulder and the boy looked up and saw the woman, she held out her hand and he took it. she helped him up and then Ismay took Jacen to the back room, it wasn't like the front room, it was simpler and much cleaner then the front. There was no drying plants hanging from the ceiling and it smelt of cleaners and sterilizers. There was a table with thick padding in the center of the room with two chairs on either side of it. In the corner there was a cabinet, doors closed and locked. Ismay helped Jacen on to the patted table and she sat in a chair facing him. She took his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"Jacen, I'm going to ask you a few questions okay?" Ismay asked.

"Okay." Jacen said.

"Is your mama or grandpa forcing you to get markings?" She asked.

"No, I want them." Jacen said, almost offended by her words.

"Why do you want them, not just because you want them?" She asked.

Jacen thought for a long moment, he had a lot of feelings on the matter, most days he was sure, but he was going to be honest with the cleric.

"So I'll look more like mama," Jacen said, "I don't look like her, I just want to be Twi'leki." 

"But Jacen you are Twi'leki," She said with a smile.

Jacen smiled a little at that, but he honestly never felt that way. There was mirrors after all, and people told him as much without saying as such.

"So tell me Jacen, why do you really want your markings." Ismay asked again.

"To respect my people and my ancestors," Jacen said, "so my spirit doesn't wonder in the after life."

Ismay smiled softly and stud up, Jacen watched her pull a small rolling table from the corner and unlocked the cabinet. She opened it and pulled out various things, like ink jars, alcohol, needles, the tattoo gun, gloves, and a few other things Jacen couldn't reference. She rolled the table over to him and he saw everything, he felt something fizzle up in his stomach. Ismay sat back down in the chair and looked at the boy again.

"Can you show me what you want?" Ismay asked.

Jacen nodded and from his coin bag he pulled out a folded flimsi, he unfolded the sheet and showed it to her. She inspected the sheet. She picked up a bell and rang it three times. In the sitting room Élodie heard and walked over to the music player, she picked a record and turned the music on high. in the main room Grandma looked up from her conversation with Cham, who gently reached over and patted Hera's hand, who was gripping on a pillow. Back in the back room Ismay had Jacen laying on the table with his shirt off. She had on gloves and was loading the needle into the gun. She tapped the needle into the green ink and then placed it to his skin. It felt like fire on his skin,and Jacen had tried not to cry or scream but he did, Ismay had him bite down on a piece of wood, but it didn't help. The music in the living room had muffled it, so Hera didn't bust into the back room. Soon Jacen had stopped screaming and was just biting down on the wood crying. It was painful, he knew it was going to be, he didn't want her to stop and he stayed still. Ismay began singing, her voice was soft and smoothing, it calmed him. She remanded calmed and steady, focusing on the patterns she was placeing. A few hours later, when his left arm was done and part of his right Ismay stopped, She sat Jacen up. He was sore and tired from it, the door opened and Élodie came in with a tray of food. She gave the boy a bowl of broth and tea, he wasn't hungry at the moment, but with encouragement he took a sip of tea. Élodie showed him her tattoos, the white marks on her black skin, stars down her arms and leeku, and he admired them, they where beautiful to look at.

"I was your age when I got them, it hurt so bad I passed out." Élodie said.

"She did, grandma had to stop and wait for her to wake up," Ismay said," she didn't get them finished until the next day."

Jacen laughed, his voice was horse from screaming and crying. He took a sip of tea, it soothed his throat, Élodie talked to the boy. Her normally shy self was gone as she talked to the boy, getting him to eat. Once he finished the tea off he gave them back to Élodie. 

"Can you tell my mama that I'm fine?" Jacen asked the girl.

"Of course, she'll love to hear that." Élodie said.

In the few hours they had been there, Hera was getting worried for her son, wondering if he was going to regret getting his tattoos. Hera had to remind herself that when she was his age she had gone through the same process. Hera remembered she had cried and another cleric had to hold her still so she didn't get any messed up lines. As the lunch hour approached, they had moved to the garden, Cham and grandma where sitting under a canopy playing a board game. Hera was admiring the garden, everything was in neat raised beds and it was full of herbal plants. It smelt green and freshly watered. Anything to get her mind away at the moment, she should have brought chopper, she missed that grumpy droid of hers, but he was watching the ship for them. From Under the canopy Cham and grandma talked, it was on the subject of tattoos and han'giza.

"All children cry when they get there tattoos, if anyone said the didn't as a child, they are lying." Grandma said, moving her game piece.

"Yeah, my sister scared me about getting them as a child, she tried to do it again when Hera was getting hers." Cham said, that surprised Hera a little. By the time she got her own han'giza Cham had taken to the Resistance fully, she wondered if he did care around that time even though he did say it was pretty. Hera was also not that close the her paternal family, the Isban's, she had met her aunt, but her memory was fuzzy. Hera didn't know if the woman was alive still, she wasn't sure it was right to ask her father if she was.

"The oldest child like to scare there younger siblings," grandma said, "I had a little girl bite me when she was getting her eye brows, her sister, gave that poor thing nightmares."

Cham laughed, as did the grandma. Then Élodie exited the house caring more tea and snacks for there guest. She sat them down next to her grandmother and Cham then she picked up a cup for Hera. She carried it over to the woman who was studying a flowering herb that was used to make purple dye. Hera saw her and looked at her expectiedly, the girl was shy so it took her moment to say anything.

"He's doing fine, he wanted me tell you that." Élodie said.

"That's good." Hera said sighing.

"He'll be done in a few hours." Élodie said.

"Thank you." Hera said.

Élodie re-entered the house, and retreated back to the kitchen, just in case Ismay needed her. Élodie was learning to be a cleric herself, but how can she be one if she has a hard time no around people. She was deep in her thoughts when she heard the gun restart and soon Jacen was crying again. Pain was the whole part of that, it was what made the spirit whole. In Twi'lek history many people have died and usually the only way to identify them is thru Han'giza or other tattoos. But there was an older custom to it. There was the ancestor stores on when someone died there spirit was Restless and angry, bringing disease to people, crops, and animals. The only why to stop this from happening was beautifying the body so the spirit can rest and protect the living, it was painful to keep the soul whole. So what Jacen was doing was honorable, a true Han'giza was getting harder and harder to find, and what Ismay was doing was an update from the needle and thread of the old ways. But then again there was a generation lost and tapped between most clerics. Ismay and Élodie should be learning from there mother, not there grandmother, but two generations have been lost to wars. So yes there was a huge gap between the clerics groups. Hopefully this is only a blimp in the time lines of history, that isn't a gap in between the next generation of clerics.

And like élodie said it took a few hours, Ismay had Jacen sit up so she could do his neck and collar. She was still humming as she did her work, dotting away blood and access ink as it appeared. She had Jacen look up at the ceiling as she did his jugular, his throat was soar from crying but tears still fell from his face. Ismay was doing the last line on his neck and then she was then she was finished. She helped Jacen off the table, he was wobbly from sitting for hours,and took him to the cabinet and opened the door. There was a mirror and he saw what the han'giza look like for the first time. The han'giza where like Hera's, but instead of the interlocking Circles it was hexagons. They started on the jugular of his neck and wrapped around to his shoulders and extended down to his elbows. Despite the purplish tent his blood gave them, they where a darker shade of green then his jade and ruddy skin. Ismay held a smaller mirror so he can see the back of his neck and shoulders. When Jacen was thinking about getting his tattoos, he wanted something like his mother's, even though when he sketched them out. When he imagined his, he saw hers, but when he saw his, he loved them. They where beautiful and they where his, not his mother's, his own tattoos.

"So what do you think?" Ismay asked.

"There beautiful." Jacen said, he turned and hugged her. 

"I'm glad that you love them." She said, "what to show your family before I wrap them up."

"No, I want to surprise them." Jacen said smiling.

Ismay smiled and nodded then wrapped his arms, shoulders, and neck with bandages and helped him into his shirt. She then said a prayer about health and about the next step in Jacen's life. He just bowed his head and listened, not really praying along. Then Ismay lead Jacen outside, where Hera and Cham were waiting for him. Hera saw her son for the first time in hours and pulled him into a hug, Jacen yelped a little at being touched after having a needle stabbing his skin for hours, Hera apologized. Cham then came over and more carefully hugged his grandson. Ismay then explained the after care to Jacen and Hera.

"Keep your bandages on for 24 hours, then after wards rub bacta cream on it, wash it with an antimicrobial soap and pat dry." Ismay explained to both of them, but to Jacen mostly.

"Okay." Jacen said.

Grandma invited them to stay for dinner, Cham thanked her and declined the offer, Hera was thankful for that, she just wanted to take her son home, They said there thank you's and good byes before leaving for the Syndulla home. It wasn't a long walk but Jacen was exhausted from the whole day. Hera offered to carry him, but he refused wanting to be the older boy he was. When they did reach the house, late into the sunset. Jacen ate a left over breakfast, reheated and sprinkled with sauce, the boy barely touched it and tried his best to eat it but he just wasn't hungry. Then Hera helped him to bed, he didn't protest to her helping him into his bed clothing. He was laying on his stomach as Hera covered him with the thick blanket.

"I'll help you with the bandages tomorrow okay." Hera said, rubbing the lover half of his back, the boy only nodded.

"Good night love." Hera said kissing the top of his head.

"Good night mama." Jacen said.

Hera turned the light off and retreated from the room and Jacen was left alone. the tattoos where sore and the wrapping was annoying, he had to keep them and he felt sick. He wondered if his mother and grandfather would love them like he did. He fell asleep with the thought that Hera not liking them, which became nightmares in his sleep. Scenarios his subconscious offered where from just miner dislike to full blown anger, even though he had never had his mother direct anger at him, she did get disappointed. Most parents did, he had seen his uncles be disappointed at his cousins, and his mother wasn't disappointed at him for long, she just explained afterwards and forgave him. But in a dreaming state of mind it didn't matter, everything was skewed and distorted, it made him fearful and sad. When he woke up, he felt sore and tired.

"Jacen do you want me in there with you?" Hera asked, through the bathroom door. 

"No!" Jacen called back.

After waking up the boy had simply went through his day in a sore blur, he felt tired and like he was sick with a cold. But mama had simply said it was a normal thing to feel after getting a han'giza and grandpa confirmed that.

It had been the full 24 hours, it was time to take the bandages off, and Jacen wanted to be the first to see them. Hera had offered to help, but the boy locked himself in the bathroom so he could do it alone. He wanted to be the first to see the tattoos afterwards, they where his to see first. So he stud in front of the mirror and carefully pulled the bandages off. Rolling them away fron his skin, slowly revealing the tattoos, it was purplish and wet. He loved them even more now. Jacen gently touched the one on his neck and winced, it was sore, kinda like poking at a bruise.

Hera just sat outside the door waiting for him, cham was waiting nearby, they both wanted to see them. At the moment no one knew who wanted to see them more. The door opened and the adults where ready to see them. Jacen stepped out and they saw the boys han'giza they where similar to Hera's but different, instead of circle and crescents, it was hexagonal and trapezoidal, it was a light green but darker then his jade green. It was beautiful.

"Do you like them?" Jacen asked his mother, he felt and looked scared.

Hera only smiled and pulled jacen to her chest and gave him a hug, much gentler one then she normally gives her family members. 

"I love them." Hera said before kissing the top of the boy's head.

"There extremely handsome if you ask me," Cham said from his corner.

"Thanks," Jacen said into Hera's chest.

"Now, it time for the feast," Cham said, "Gobi is coming by and he'll love to see it."

"I have to put bacta on him first." Hera said.

Hera re-entered the bathroom with Jacen, and she gently rubbed the ointment on his tender purplish skin. He winced a little bit but enjoyed the relief as the ointment felt cool and tingly on his skin. The bacta will make the tattoos heal faster then letting it do so on his own.

"Better?" Hera asked.

"A little." Jacen said.

"Good," Hera said, putting the ointment away, "now let's join grandpa, he wasn't kidding about the feast."

Since the literal moment they walked back into the house cham was cooking and baking all kinds of things for Jacen's han'giza party. Hera was mostly bared from the kitchen, she was only allowed in to get food and drink, and when he needed her for some kitchen related duty, it was to cut vegetables or fruit and pull hot things from the oven. Honestly Hera hoped that Cham wasn't going overboard with this whole thing. Then again she might have been a tiny bit bitter about the han'giza party. When Hera got her han'giza her father gave her a chocolate bar and told her it looked pretty, then again it was war time so not much in the extravagant could be done. 

Hera and jacen entered the dining room, Cham had pushed the table to the wall and it was now laden with all of the food, a lot more then Hera remembered there being. And he had layed out an ornate rug and threw a bunch of pillows and cushions. Cham was re-entering the room carrying a bunch of beautiful plates that Hera didn't even know cham owned. Hera rushed over and took the top half of the stack.

"Father, how many people are coming?" Hera asked him.

"Oh," Cham said thinking about how many where coming, "Gobi and his husband, my friends and there grandchildren, and a few more."

"How many?" Hera asked again.

Cham was still in thought as he set the plates, then there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Gobi or Isaiah." Cham said.

"Who's Isaiah?" Hera asked setting down her own plates.

Cham went to the door, Hera was standing with her arms crossed, and Jacen was next to the table. Then a woman with red skin entered the room carrying a try and Hera uncrossed her arms. The woman looked both surprised and over joyed to see Hera. The woman sat the try at the table and rushed to Hera, pulling the woman into a tight hug and Hera hugged back.

"Hera it's so good to see you." The woman said.

"Selene," was all Hera could say.

The two women just held each other for a moment, Jacen watched them. Jacen wasn't a shy child, just really polite, he waited for Hera to introduce him. They broke apart, but kept eachother at arms length. Hera just smiled at her for a moment before turning to Jacen. He straighten up for a moment, she held out her hand and Jacen walked over to her. She put her hand on his back.

"Selene, this is my son, jacen." Hera said

"Nice to meet you Jacen, I'm Selene, your mother's childhood friend." Selene said.

Behind them, Gobi and his purple husband, Remy who was taller then but thinner then his husband, and a pink Twi'lek who was older then Jacen with a head wrapping around there ears and forehand. They where looking down at the data pad. Remy walked past his group, Selene moved out of the way of her father and he pulled Hera into a hug. Hera hugged back, Jacen once again stud by to be introduced. Once they broke apart, Hera once again pulled Jacen back to her to introduce. Selene did the same with the pink twi'lek, who followed in the detection of being pulled without looking up from there data pad. But they waited there turn as Hera introduced Jacen to Remy.

"Jacen this Remy, Remy this is my son Jacen." Hera said to the both of them.

"Hello," Remy said taking the boys hand.

"Hello Mr. Remy." Jacen said.

Gobi walked up behind his husband and studied Jacen for a moment.

"He looks like your Jedi Hera." Gobi said.

"Yes, he is just as handsome as his father." Hera said.

Jacen just smiled politely, he was long used to being told that he looked like his father. Gobi only nodded, and his husband introduced Jacen to Gobi and the two men studied the boys han'giza. 

"There beautiful, the ancestors would be proud." Remee said.

"Thank you." Jacen said.

Then Remy nudged his husband, they exchanged a look, Remy looked at Jacen and back at his husband. Gobi just smirked and pulled out a small box, giving it to Jacen. The boy looked at it, and back up at the older men.

"Hope you enjoy it." Gobi said

"Thank you." Jacen said.

Hera and Selene re-met for a moment, just so Selene could introduce her child. The child wasn't looking up from there data pad so Selene moved her hand in the way of the screen, the child looked up, a bit annoyed at being bothered.

"Hera this is my child Ymir." Selene said.

"Hello." Said the child.

"Nice to meet you Ymir." Hera said.

Selene removed her hand and with that the kid was off looking at the data pad again. And walked away from the only to be caught by there grandfathers. Selene looked back at Hera.

"Sorry there having a hard time." Selene said.

"It's fine, I understand." Hera said.

Selene just grinned and looked over at jacen meeting her child.

"Jacen, this is our grandchild Ymir, there a few years older then you, but you two will get along." Gobi said.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Jacen said.

"Hey." The teen said, not looking up.

Gobi reached over and just took the data pad away from his grandchild. The kid look angrily at the men, who just looked at them. They crossed there arms and looked at Jacen.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I am Ymir." Said Ymir, properly.

To Jacen he saw a moody kid who was escaping the world around them. Jacen nodded and with that Gobi returned Ymir's data pad and the kid fond a corner to sit away from the adults. Cham had disappeared again, welcoming more guests. As more people came in, they greeted themselves to him names become blurred. He was given gifts, told his han'giza was handsome or beautiful, and moved on to the next person. Other then Ymir he meet four others close to his age range, well they where younger then him, the youngest was a 5 year old boy and the closest one in age to him was a 8 year old non-gender like Ymir. Eventually food was served and with that came wine and other spirits. Jacen was sitting next to his mother as she talked away with Selene. The two where close, or used to be, Jacen could see that, but he didn't want to ask anything. From the corner of his eye he saw his grandfather waving to him, beckoning him into the kitchen. Jacen of course followed. Once in the kitchen he saw many people had moved into the kitchen from the dinning room. Cham had poured two cups of a red liquid one in glass flutes, one less full then the other. Cham then filled the less full glass with juice, then gave it to Jacen. The boy took in and looked into the red liquid.

"Jacen, you are now one step closer to becoming a man, and I am proud of you for that." Cham said, Jacen looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks grandpa." Jacen said.

"You're welcome," Cham said, smiled back, "Cheers."

The two clinked there glasses and took a swig, Jacen almost spat it back into the cup. It was a gross, icky, and bitter, the juice just barley covered up the taste. But his did swallow it and grimaced, making an icky sound. Cham just laughed as her took the glass away and Jacen was happy to give it back. Then he watched his grandfather down the glass and pour Jacen just juice before handing it back. The boy looked at it before taking a tiny sip, confirming that it was just juice before drinking it.

Outside the kitchen and in the main room, away from the main party in the dinning room, Hera and Selene had slipped away into the main room conversation pit, sitting on the lowest level so just the top of there heads where visible if anyone was looking for them. They decided to get away from the main party and talk, with a plate full of patite deserts between the two of them and a half bottle of a red fruit wine. The two where in deep conversation, talking about there life's sense they saw each other in there teen years. Reminiscing about there childhood, despite hiding in caves and tunnels with times they had barely any food to go around, the remembered the good times like singing songs and playing games.

"So you married a Jedi and saved the galaxy, that sounds like a romantic novel." Selene said, biting a chocolate dipped candied fruit.

"It does, but I can assure you, it wasn't like a romantic novel, it was much better then that." Hera said with a smile, taking a sip of wine and bite of cake.

"Believing in romantic novels got me a kid in my twenties and a runway husband." Selene said

"Sorry to hear that." Hera said.

"Don't be, I don't regret them," Selene said, "he was dumber then a lump on a blerg and lazier then a dead rock, but he was an angry bantha in the.."

Hera stopped her friend with a nudge,And the two women where laughing.

"Oh great mother I missed you." Selene said.

"Same." Hera said, drinking.

"So why did you move back for nussa?" Hera asked.

"Well, after my husband left me for some young wh..woman," she corrected herself, before moving on, "I tried to move on and keep it together, but the factory wasn't flexible with my child at home, who had just came out as a non-gender and was starting to get into trouble with the wrong kids, I decided to move back home," she was looking at the ceiling and took a big gulp of wine before finishing her story, "papa and dad welcomed me back and are helping me with raising my child."

"I'm sorry," Hera said.

"Don't be," Selene waved off, sitting her glass down, "Life just has different path for everyone." 

Hera only nodded and finished her glass, she poured herself some more and picked up a mini-tart that was both sweet and spicy. Then took a sip of wine, the flavors didn't go well together, Hera just winced and picked up a pickled fruit with cheese stuffed in the middle. Selene slumped over and layed her head on Hera's shoulder. Hera just smiled and leaned into the touch, and took another drink of wine.

Back in the kitchen Gobi, Remy, and Ymir had joined Cham and Jacen, it wasn't as loud and it gave the men a chance to talk.

"Jacen," Cham said, "go show Ymir your room alright."

"Okay grandpa." Said Jacen.

"You go see it Ymir." Said Gobi

"Yes, grandpa Gobi." Ymir said.

Jacen lead they way and Ymir fallowed, leaving the men mostly alone. Once both children where out of ear shot the men talked freely.

"Does Ymir know about Selene?" Cham asked his friends.

"We've been trying to keep it quite the best we can," Gobi said.

"If they know, there not letting us know." Remy said.

"Worrying that maybe she's been thinking of taking Ymir and go back to nussa," Gobi said just barley hiding his anger, "I just pray that she doesn't want to get back with that po-do eater, the man made our girl into a..."

"Gobi!" Remy warned, shutting his husband up, "she didn't have a choice."

Truth be told Selene had been a factory worker, before she met her husband, the factory had been a imperial factory she had been sent in to study and pass the information on to her fathers. But the war ended and she was left broke when the factory was shut down. She just decided to stay in (two city), having fell in love with it. She meet her future husband and got pregnant. He married her, but he refused to take care of there child more the needed to, which wasn't that much. Then after 8 years of marriage, he left for a younger more naive model of a girl, and Selene was left with an angry child and she did what she had to do.

She had been arrested which was carrying 6 years in prison and 3 years probation. Gobi had gone to cham and asked for help and was able to get the charges dropped, which he was able too. Then Selene moved home with Ymir, and she was able to get a job cleaning schools and such. But there where rumors going around about her, and that worried them. If they where true or not is up to debate. They wanted to believe there child, and now they had a grandchild to worry about.

"Luckily Ymir didn't know, they just think the factory closed and she got arrested for driving with a license." Gobi said.

"Selene is a good mother, she'll do what's best for Ymir." Said Cham.

"I just hope so." Said Gobi.

Up the stairs in Jacen's room in his grandfathers house the two children where just hanging out. Ymir was on the bed on his data pad, mostly ignoring Jacen who in turned ignored Ymir. He was gently touching his sore han'giza marks. It hurt when he poked them but he did it anyway, the bacta helped with most of the pain but it was returning, hot and tingly.

"You know they only sent us away to talk about my father, without us being there." Said Ymir.

"Why?" Jacen asked.

"They hate him, even though they never meet him," Ymir said, angrily. "Like how can you be angrily about someone you never meet."

"I've never meet my father," Jacen said, "may be its his story they don't like."

"Oh," Ymir said, embarrassed, "sorry I didn't mean anything."

"It's okay," Jacen said looking over at Ymir with a small smile, "I know that he'll love me, or at least that's what everyone has ever said to me."

"He probably was a great guy." Said Ymir, "most dads are great people."

"Yeah, Like how?" Jacen asked.

"Well..."Ymir thought for a moment, trying to find good memories of there father.

Nothing seemed to be coming up, he tried to find good memories, but what most was coming up was them watching halo, yelling at there mother, and smelling like ale and having them get more for them. Call them by there old name and old gender even after Ymir said other wise. Like the most they had was that one time Ymir had a drink and got yelled at. Most of his good memories where of his grandfathers. So they went with those.

"Well.." Ymir went again, "they care about you no matter what, respect your choices, and let you pick the flavors of ice cream that night."

"That sounds like something my uncles would do and my sister." Jacen said, in thought.

"Well then they are your dads," Ymir said, "except your sister, she's like a mom."

"No, Sabine is my sister, my mom is my mom." Jacen said.

"I said like a mom." Ymir said.

"I know," Jacen said, then after a moment he finally said, "I'm guessing anyone can be your family, like I'm related to my mom, but I also love my sister and my uncles who aren't related to me. They choose to love me and I love them."

"How old are you again?" Ymir asked.

"Nine years old." Jacen said.

"That is just too deep for someone your age."Ymir, said laying back on Jacen's bed, "I'm 11 years old I should be saying the deep stuff."

Jacen laughed, and layed back As Well next to Ymir, and the two kids got to talking and playing words games. Soon the door to the room was opened, and chopper rolled in, the poor droid was basically ignored, he was told to stay on the ghost, so he of course ignored that and sneaked into the house. It was easy to do, he just used his jets and flew to the 2nd floor balcony the doors where locked and they where the old fashioned lock and key kind, not hard if you have the right tools which chopper did. So the droid decided to hide in Jacen's room, he just didn't think Jacen and some other child would be in the room at the same time. Jacen saw the droid at the door.

"Chopper, what are you doing?" Jacen called out, "mama would be pissed if she saw you."

Chopper let out a string of scolds at jacen for using a curse world, and said he was going to tell Hera. Jacen just crossed her arms and looked down at the droid he was now taller then.

"She'll only know I cursed if you tell her, but she'll also know that your in the house, and I'll tell her I learned all of my curses from you." Jacen said.

The droid was in a corner now, to tell would bring the wrath of Hera, so would being in the house, and Jacen might tell her and it might get worse. Chopper hated cleaning the vents and force be damned an oil bath. So chopper agreed not to tell her. The other kid, a non-gender from the best of choppers memory, they had came over and looked at chopper with in trust.

"Who is this?" Ymir asked.

"Chopper my mom's droid." Jacen said.

"He's beautiful." Ymir said getting down to admire the droid.

Chopper did a whole "Oh-stop-it." With his arms, and let of a purr as Ymir petted the droid dome looking over the droids body.

"Don't do say that, it will go to his head." Jacen said.

"Why not?" Ymir said.

Then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and not wanting to really get the droid in trouble, he ran to the closet and slid the door open, it was mostly empty, only a box of things in the corner. Then Jacen waved to the droid to come in. Chopper rolled in and the boy closed it just as Hera opened the door. She had gone looking for Jacen, Cham had said he was up stairs with Ymir. Selene had fallowed her up the stair, Because her child was up there too.

"Jacen why are you hiding up here, the party is for you." Hera said, she was buzzed from drinking but aware enough to know what was going on.

"I'm showing Ymir some of my speeder toys." Jacen said wavering at the speeder toys laid out on the bed.

Hera had glanced over at the bed and saw Ymir holding a green speeder toy. Hera didn't suspect any wrong doing here.

"Come Ymir let's rejoin the party." Said Selene to Ymir.

Once Selene and Ymir was out of ear shot, Hera came over Jacen and looked over the boys han'giza for a moment. It was still purplish and raw from the tattooing. Jacen let her move his neck to study the one ones on his neck.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"A little." Jacen asked.

"Well put more becta on later okay?" Hera said

"Okay." Jacen said.

"And tell chopper to go back to the ship." Hera said.

"I think he heard you." Jacen said blushing.

Hera just smiled and lead her son down the stairs into the dinning room where more people congratulated Jacen on his han'giza a few of the older men that where around Cham's age even suggested that when Jacen turns 14 he should get his han'tott. Jacen only smiled and Hera said it was Jacen's choice to get it. 

Soon the party was winding down, the closer it got to 00:00 hours, the less and less people had become until only Gobi and his family was left. And they where helping the Syndullas clean up. The two children where on dish duty, with Ymir washing and Jacen drying. The two women where cleaning up the mess around the house and the elderly men where splitting the food between them. Cham was able to give half of the food away, but he still had a large portion of it left. Isaiah sadly never showed up, Cham was upset at that, but he let it go.

"You can have half the milk pie and what is left of bok fry." Cham said.

"Who made it?" Remy asked.

"Jillian." Cham said.

"No, you can keep that." Remy said.

"We can give to the blergs." Gobi said to his husband.

Remy looked over at his husband, who just looked back, Remy looked back to Cham.

"We'll take it." Remy said.

This deal went on for about three other dishes, Hera and Selene where now cleaning up the sitting room, finding cups and half eaten food in hidden places. Selene was quicker then Hera, from her experience as a janitor. Hera didn't care, she was trying to get a half eaten pastry that has be squished and stuffed behind a cabinet.

"How long are you staying on Ryloth?" Selene asked.

"We came to get Jacen's han'giza, we have to return tomorrow because of Jacen's school." Hera said.

"School," Selene said reminiscing,"that's something to be proud of."

"Yeah." Hera said with a smile before grabbing the sticky pastry with a gloved hand.

Selene and Hera never had a proper education growing up on war torn Ryloth. Most of there education was done in corners of basements and next to cave walls, proper schools where something cities, the rich, and off worlders had access to, not lowly war children like them. They used to pretend school, like core worlders, everyone in matching clothing and playgrounds. It's believed that Hera and Selene's generation is considered the least educated, with the highest illiteracy, even compared to the next generation after there's. But compared to Ezra and Sabine's generation, who had gone to imperial schools at some point, it was higher then Hera's. So hopefully Jacen's and Ymir's generation, the victory children, will not only have a better life they'll be better educated then even the generation before hers. Hera was taking night classes, because she knew Jacen was going to be ahead of her soon and she still wanted to help him with his homework. After throwing away another food, Hera found a plate and sighed before taking it to the kitchen where Jacen and Ymir where, she was about to step in and give them the plate, but the two children where talking to each other. she listened in for a moment, not to pry or anything, but so she can here the two talk. it didn't sound important, it honestly sounded like children ramblings. so she entered the room getting there attention.

"Hello kids," Hera said, "found another one."

"Thanks."Jacen said taking the plate and giving it to Ymir.

Ymir took the plate and put in there dirty plate tower, the two where cleaning the best they could. But after what seemed like hours and as it was close to 00:00 hours the two families parted ways with a hug and promise to see each other again. After that Hera took Jacen back to the bathroom and replied bacta to his sore tattoos. 

"Better?" Hera asked.

"Yes." Jacen said.

Hera simply smiled and told Jacen to go to bed, kissing the top of his head as he took himself to bed.

Once Jacen's han'giza was fully healed he was showing it off, mostly to his school friends, he was just so proud of it. Hera saw it as jacen taking pride in his culture. At the moment jacen was showing off his tattoos to Sabine who complemented it. Hera wondered if Sabine could actually see it, the holo connection was poor, and the woman was fuzzy and out of focus, sometimes she became a cloud of static before reappearing with disorded audio. But the two tried. Jacen had his shoulder and arm out of his jump suit, showing the green marks there. Sabine smiled and complemented it.

"They look great lil'dude." Sabine said.

"Thanks." Jacen said.

Hera was watching on, chopper was trying to keep the line strong so they can have this conversation, hera made a mental note to fix his wheels later. It was late in the evening, past the time Jacen would be in bed, Hera was only letting him stay up this late so he can talk with Sabine. It was time for the boy to go to bed, it was late and way past everyone's bed time.

"Alright Jacen, say goodnight to Sabine, you have school tomorrow." Hera said.

"But mama." Jacen protested.

"No buts, go to bed." Hera said.

"Go on Jacen, I'll talk to you later okay." Sabine said.

"Alright," Jacen said, "good night Sabine"

"Night Jacen." Sabine said.

Jacen left the common room and the door closed behind him, he no longer asked when he was going to see her again. She didn't want to break his heart with false promises, so she told him truth, that she didn't know. He had stopped asking because of that, he himself didn't want to get his hopes up.

"He's gotten bigger." Sabine said.

"He's almost as tall as Ezra when he first joined." Hera said.

"That short huh?" Sabine joked.

"To you maybe." Hera said.

The two laughed, it was so good to talk to each other again. They missed each other so much. Hera saw Sabine wipe away a tear, the woman probably thought she was disoriented again. Hera didn't say anything about it.

"I should have called sooner, I didn't mean to miss his birthday." Sabine said.

"It's okay, Zeb and Alex are always late." Hera said.

"They have an excuse." Sabine said.

"So do you." Hera said.

After a moment, where Sabine became disoriented again and came back.

"So what do they look like?" Sabine asked, "Jacen's han'giza."

So Hera was right about Sabine not being able to see them. Hera smiled and described the design to Sabine, the girl pulled out her sketch book, and she sketched out the pattern as Hera described it. It was like hers, but instead of circles it was hexagons. Once Sabine was done, despite the hologram being so out of focus and only the shape of Sabine was left for there view, she saw the woman smile down at the sketch she had just made.

"There lovely." Sabine said.

"They are." Hera agreed.

Sabine looked back at something, the feed was getting fuzzier and more distorted. The woman stud and got closer to the holo reader. She had her hand on something that was out of view.

"...have to go now...love you bo...ood bye." Sabine said sounding like she was whispering, but Hera could under stand as much.

"Bye, love y..." Was all Hera could say before the feed was cut.

It was like the sound was taken from the room, chopper didn't even dare movie to make a sound. Hera just wrapped her arms around herself and let out a sigh. Hera was a mother of 3 children, one was missing, the other was off force knows where looking for the first one, and the other was waiting for her for a kiss goodnight. To say Hera wasn't worried for her children would be the understatement of the millennium, Hera was terrified for them, but she knew The other two can take care of themselves, the youngest needed her. The door behind Hera opened and Jacen stud there, Hera didn't turn to look at him. He was concerned for her as he entered the room and cautiously walked to her. She didn't move or acknowledge that Jacen was there. But when she felt Jacen wrap his arms around her, holding her much bigger body to him, Hera melted into it a little. Jacen just had this way about him that made him aware of those around him and there feelings. He wasn't force sensitive, well not like the Jedi of old, he didn't have the same level of midichlorians as one. But there are days she wondered if we has, or just really in tune with people.

"It's okay mama, Sabine will be fine." Jacen said.

"I know baby, I know." Hera said patting the top of his hands.

They stayed like that for a moment, even chopper had come over and had his pitcher like claws around one of her legs. Hera just allowed herself to feel the love the two where giving her, then she broke away and looked to the two, then pulled Jacen into a proper hug.

"Alright, bedtime, and I mean it." Hera said before kissing the top of his head.

"Okay." Jacen said.

"Whomp-whomp." Chopper said.

"You too chopper." Hera said.

Almost a month later Jacen was in the mirror, studying his han'giza, he honestly tried to think of a time before them. He knew it was sentient made, but it felt natural, like he always had it. Then he smiled to himself and fixed his school shirt so it was covered again. If Jacen was had been born more Twi'lek looking, he'll never have to cover them because of it would be on his leeku, but sadly he was born more human looking. He left the bathroom and entered the common room, where Hera was sitting eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning mama." Jacen said to the women.

"Morning love." Hera said.

Jacen had already ate, so he just poured himself a cup of juice, and sat down in the booth in front of Hera. The boy just watched her eat, drinking his juice.

"When can I get more tattoos?" Jacen asked.

"When you turn 22," Hera said without missing a beat and looking up, "you said it hurt a lot."

"Yeah, but.."Jacen tried to reason, but he stopped himself.

He remembered the pain and feeling sick for a few days, but in the end it was worth it. Besides, Hera has more tattoos then her han'giza, like the light-saber hilt tattoo on her arm, she got that one to honor Kanan. Then she has a moon mother trinity tattoo on her leg, which she got at 16 but didn't want Jacen to know that. She even had one on her lower back that he's has only seen when she is changing clothing. So why can't he have more then his han'giza?

"When I turned 22 I got my other tattoos, I was 9 when I got my han'giza like you, but I waited on getting the rest." Hera reasoned.

"Alright," Jacen said, defeated then picked up, "what about han'tott?"

"That is still a long ways yet, you may even change your mind." Hera said.

"I doubt it." Jacen said, before finishing his juice.

"Bye, mama." Jacen said standing up, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Jacen." Hera said kissing the boy quickly on his cheek.

Jacen went to his room and grabbed his school bag, when he walked out he saw chopper waiting for him. Chopper had walked Jacen to school for as long as he can remember, the droid would come with him to school, often waiting for him at the gate until school was out. So the boy tapped the top of the droids dome and ran, the droid quickly cased after him. Hera felt safer knowing the boy was under the droids watch. The woman leaned back deep in thought. So Jacen wanted his teeth sharpened done as well, most hybrids tended not to get there teeth done, but It was his choice and when he turned 13. If he still wanted to he would get it by then. Now though his tattoos where enough and they where beautiful on him. Hera finished up her breakfast and cleaned up, she had things to do, a flight school to run, Homework to do.

Hera life scene the war ended was full of joyful boredom, she and many others had worked hard for it. She never wanted Jacen to feel what she had felt, so hopefully the galaxy had learned it's lesson. She just wants Jacen to worry about homework not weather or not if he can't find food or the roof might fall in on him. So my the force be kind and the mother generous.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Han'tott- sharp teeth.
> 
> Han-sharp  
> Tott- tooth
> 
> Selene- Hera's childhood friend.
> 
> Ymir-selene's n.b. child.
> 
> Remy-Gobi's husband.
> 
> Twi'leks have Melanism, they call it Erebus, a genetic mutation that makes things solid black, its kinda cool.


End file.
